Swift (Earth-123/Dimension 55)
'''Swift '''is a villain and Rooter in the 55th dimension of Earth-123. Appearance Swift has vivid red skin and wings. She has a long tail, dark red hair, dark red lips, and a yellow horn with a gem in the center. She has three fingers on each hand, two small spikes coming out of the top of her head, and red eyes with black outlines. She wears black Proto-Tech armor. Personality Swift is a mostly calm and serious person. She is respectful to her leader, Servantis and other high-ranked Rooter members, but like Servantis, she is rude and disrespectful to the Plumbers. She does not care for them and doesn't hesitate to attack them. Swift fears Vulpimancers due to them hunting her down when she was alone in the Null Void. Allies * Rooters * Kevin Levin (Formerly) Enemies * Plumbers * Ben Tennyson Powers and Abilities Swift has the ability to fly at high speeds. Swift can shoot pink energy beams from her eyes and the end of her tail. Swift is able to retract her wings from visibility to appear more human. Swift Flying.png|Flight Swift Energy Beams.png|Energy Beams Biography Swift used to live on her home planet, but when a Plumber ship landed on her planet to investigate something, she snuck onto the ship and was brought to Earth. When the ship landed, Swift attacked the Plumbers inside the ship and flew away before more Plumbers arrived. Swift continued to attack the Plumbers until one day she was caught and sent to the Null Void. After she was sent there, Swift encountered Servantis. Servantis saved her from an army of Vulpimancers and brought her to his base. At the base, Swift was introduced to many other Rooter members. Servantis revealed to her that they were planning on mounting an attack on the Plumbers and that they needed more members and equipment. Servantis offered Swift to join them and she accepted the offer. She was given Proto-Tech armor and a Null Void Projector. Servantis then told Swift to train with Leander so she could become a better Rooter. Impressed with her abilities, Servantis sent Swift back to Earth to steal technology from the Plumbers. Swift snuck into the Plumber base and took the technology, but she was spotted by two Plumbers who were patrolling the base. The two Plumbers sounded the alarm and shot at Swift. Swift dodged all their blaster shots and knocked them out with her lasers. Swift then used her Null Void Projector to return back to the Rooters' base, but she had to leave behind some technology. In the base, Swift gave Servantis the technology she was able to get and told him about the technology she had to leave behind. Relationships Servantis Once Swift joined the Rooters, she became friends with Servantis in a very short amount of time. Swift later began to develop an attraction to Servantis and would try to flirt with him. Servantis refused to start a relationship with her because he felt that romantic relationships weakened him. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Earth-123 Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aerophibians Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Villains Category:Villains Category:Rooters Category:Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Red Eyed Aliens